


Tattoos of Memory and Dead Skin on Trial

by apatternedfever



Series: As Our Stories Recall [Fed!Georgia and Deadline!Shaun] [1]
Category: Newsflesh Trilogy - Mira Grant
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-universe relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fed, Fed!Georgia/Canon!Shaun, Shared Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Georgia at Shaun's side isn't his George, but maybe one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos of Memory and Dead Skin on Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Background info: in Your Multiversal Meeting Spot Of Choice, the Georgia from Fed ran into the Shaun from the gap between Feed and Deadline before she could commit suicide and he could get enough info to chase down the conspiracy. They ran away from their respective universes together.
> 
> This is the happy way that story might end.

One day, Shaun will know the scars and curves of this George's body better than the fading memories of the girl he grew up with. In those few, rare places they diverge, he will have to stop and think to call up the memory of his Georgia and remember what's different, instead of instinctively knowing every change, knowing everything that is wrong and makes her a different person than his George.

He'll never be sure what to make of that, whether it's healing or denial or something else altogether. If it's just the passage of time.

But he will love her, he will stay at her side, and as time passes, it won't matter what the passing time means. As time passes, they'll make new memories, make new lives, and maybe she'll never be the Georgia that Shaun lost, but one day, she will be his George all the same.


End file.
